


迷弟的心思你别猜 15

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Kudos: 4





	迷弟的心思你别猜 15

英国已经断崖式降温，从温暖的马德里一路飞来，托雷斯刚下飞机就冻得直哆嗦。他穿上卡卡为他准备的大衣，围上羊绒围巾，像个粽子一样踏出机场。  
高大的男人等在门口，典型的英伦绅士，他站在大巴跟前，车上贴着硕大的学校logo，托雷斯很轻易跟他搭上话。  
“晚点了吗？你是最后一个到的，快上车吧。”他拉开车门，走在托雷斯前面，“我叫史蒂文·杰拉德，你呢？”他回过头来，笑得春光明媚。  
托雷斯怔怔看他，好似回答只是条件反射而不受控制，“费尔南多·托雷斯。”

杰拉德说他是研究生院学生会副主席，这几天由他负责经济学院的面试考生的起居。他热情开朗，把每个人都照顾得很好，托雷斯忐忑的心情很快放松下来。杰拉德下午跟几个朋友约了踢球，托雷斯一听眼睛都亮了，不顾冒昧地询问，“我可以一起去吗？”  
杰拉德愣了一下，他以为这个看起来过分漂亮的男孩儿更喜欢歌剧或者小提琴，他很快收起“歧视”，轻声婉拒，“你明天还要早起考试呢，正事儿要紧，过两天结束了我带你踢。”  
托雷斯眼神淡下去，却还是维持着礼貌，他笑着点点头，“还是学长考虑得周到。”  
杰拉德不忍心，“如果你下午不打算看书，倒可以去操场看看，过过眼瘾也不错。”  
托雷斯闻言，立马放下书包，转身拿起椅背上的大衣，“好啊，那我们快走吧。”

卡卡站在机场大厅，脸上是万年不变的微笑，眼里却是微愠的醋意。电话里还不断传来男友对另一个男人毫不掩饰的欣赏和褒奖。  
“啊，Richy，为什么会有非职业球员有这样好的视野和跑位呢？他策动进攻的时候我惊呆了，球就像是被他施了魔法，会自己跑到前锋脚下，跟他一起踢球一定棒极了！”  
“嗯……”  
“他说等我考完可以约着一起踢球，如果你也在就好了……”  
卡卡不太听得下去了，这什么？一见钟情吗？他想起身边无数对托雷斯暗送秋波的人，这次他做不到像以往那样冷静自信又强大，因为这个杰拉德听起来，真的很厉害。他小跑出去，打了车直奔托雷斯所在的酒店。  
浪漫如卡卡，为了给托雷斯一个惊喜，安顿了学校的事，连夜赶到了利物浦。  
此时此刻，托雷斯却说，“杰拉德真的太棒了！”

拉莫斯见厄齐尔穿着他blingbling的牛仔裤往外走，他死命拽住他，“你花枝招展的打扮给谁看！”  
厄齐尔单手插兜，摸了摸拉莫斯的脸，“去捡男人。”  
“哇这种好事情你居然不带Sese！”  
“你……”会被男人捡回去吧。  
拉莫斯找出压箱底的托雷斯情侣款发带，把额前的头发束上，接着几乎喷完了一整瓶香奈儿，差点没把厄齐尔呛死，他还要凑到跟前来，“Sese香吗？”  
乖乖男孩儿就该好好谈师生恋，跟这造啥呢，厄齐尔捂着鼻子想，却不敢说。  
“杰拉德送的最后一瓶香水了，我喷这个去约炮是不是太骚了。”拉莫斯自言自语道。  
“成年人这样才正常。”厄齐尔给了他坚决的肯定。  
拉莫斯并没有如愿，因为他们在酒吧遇见了杰拉德·皮克。

起初拉莫斯没看到他，一个人坐在卡座上——厄齐尔去舞池蹦迪了——身边是刚才来搭讪的大叔，喝了点酒，紧张感慢慢放开，身体微微前倾，暧昧地靠在男人身上，两人截然不同的香水混杂着其反应，直把人烧得心猿意马。

酒保走过来，一杯酒端给拉莫斯，打断了两人情意绵绵的交谈，“先生，这是一位客人送你的。”  
说着指了指身后，似乎是虚指，拉莫斯转头并没有看见谁。  
男人很不高兴，按照规矩，这会儿自己已经搭讪了，再想要约他也该亲自过来喝一杯，于是他把拉莫斯拽进怀里，重重地吻他，把小男孩的心思抓回来。  
拉莫斯却下意识推开男人，他心跳飞快地加速，他几乎要站起来探身去寻找皮克——一定是他。  
“Sese……”  
低沉的声音响起。拉莫斯僵在原地，他几乎听见自己牙关在发抖碰撞，身边的男人似乎明白了什么，不甘心地起身把拉莫斯按回沙发，他向皮克挑衅，要跟他拼酒。  
皮克置若罔闻，伸手过来牵拉莫斯，“Sese……”  
就在肌肤相触的刹那，拉莫斯咻地收回手，埋着头要逃。  
皮克维持着这样的姿态。  
男人笑了笑，看出自己才是多余的那个。他蹲下身看着拉莫斯的眼睛，“有男朋友就不要出来玩了哦。”  
“我没有，他不是……”  
男人笑意加深，“也不可以一吵架就出来找刺激，听话。”他摸了摸小男孩的脸，端给他一杯酒，绅士地离开了。

皮克站在拉莫斯身后，沉默半晌，在他身边坐下来。  
拉莫斯调整好情绪，扭头愤愤地看着他，握紧手里的杯子一饮而尽，“你他妈咋这么阴魂不散？”  
皮克努努嘴，“那不然媳妇就跟人跑了。”  
“滚呐，谁是你媳妇，别他妈妨碍我搞男人。”  
皮克瓮声瓮气地呢喃，在吵闹的酒吧里根本听不见，他说，“可是我还喜欢你啊，我怎么办呢。”  
巧就巧在主持人关掉了音乐，拿起话筒刚要进入下一段表演。  
于是皮克的告白清清楚楚落入拉莫斯耳朵。  
拉莫斯抬眼看着他，冷漠又不屑，“所以你也来酒吧找乐子了呗，什么怎么办，我看你办得挺好的。”  
厄齐尔从舞池中央退出来，本来远远看见拉莫斯这边不只有他一个人，并不打算过来误人好事，定睛一看发现是皮克，心下暗骂一声不好，三步并作两步挤了过来。  
皮克被噎得说不出话，他只是陪几个巴塞罗那来的朋友出来玩，算了，解释太苍白了，他说，“我很快就走了，但是Sese，我求你，你保护好自己。”  
拉莫斯没来得及深究他话里的悲戚，就被厄齐尔打断了，“哟，这不是皮克老师嘛，也来小孩子的地方找乐子？”  
皮克知道他不该多呆，于是随口寒暄了两句便离开了。  
厄齐尔抱着拉莫斯，后者在他怀里发抖，“他为什么不能消失，Sese想要新生活了。”  
有滚烫的泪水滴在厄齐尔手背上，一滴接一滴，没完没了。

托雷斯脸色一变，“什么？”  
“我说，开门。”  
托雷斯以为卡卡给他买了宵夜，还说自己晚饭吃的很饱，不用花钱，一边打开了门……  
他看着大变活人一样站在自己面前的人，风尘仆仆的脸上还挂着长途奔波的疲累，带来寒冷的秋风。托雷斯被冻得哆嗦了一下，他看见卡卡眼里翻滚着的东西，绝不是思念或者爱意。  
卡卡挂起一贯的笑容，“吓到你了？”  
托雷斯把他让进屋，“你……我……我不是在做梦吧？你不是还要开会的吗？”  
卡卡把他推到床上，欺身上去咬着他耳朵说，“想你了呗。”  
托雷斯抖得更厉害了。  
卡卡在他脖子上肆虐，力道大得吓人，把托雷斯疼得直叫。  
反正已经这样了，卡卡再也不要压抑了，他搂着托雷斯的腰，“杰拉德到底有多棒？”

在被窝里看书的杰拉德结结实实打了个喷嚏，阿隆索把暖气调高了些，“感冒了？早说要降温，也不知道多穿点。”

第二天卡卡把托雷斯送到学校，当着一众人的面牵着托雷斯，十指相扣那种，尤其在杰拉德面前，殷勤得不像话。托雷斯羞涩又无奈，由着他把自己当洋娃娃一样摆弄来摆弄去。  
进考场之前，卡卡才松手。杰拉德挑了个空，笑得直不起腰，他调侃托雷斯，“你男朋友真的很爱你。”  
托雷斯气鼓鼓的瞪了一眼“罪魁祸首”，没答话。

阿隆索在楼下等杰拉德，托雷斯说，“看吧看仔细点，那是杰拉德对象。”  
“有对象怎么了，有对象也不妨碍你夸他。”  
“……”托雷斯看着他，“咋的以前你也不跟塞尔吉奥置气啊？”  
“那不一样……”  
“哪里不一样了？”  
卡卡欲言又止，最终还是闭上了嘴。


End file.
